


in which shigaraki is just hinata and kageyama in a trench coat

by dekuwhomst



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crack Treated Seriously, Midoriya Izuku Cries, Plot Twists, Shigaraki Is Hinata And Kageyama In A Trench Coat, Villain Hinata Shouyou, Villain Kageyama Tobio, Volleyballs - Freeform, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwhomst/pseuds/dekuwhomst
Summary: "Holy fuckles." said Bakugou, in total disbelief. "It's Knuckles.""What?" muttered Deku back."Shut up, nerd," Bakugou retorted hotly.”I'M HINATA SHOUYOU!!" screamed the ginger boy. "AND Y'ALL! ARE! NOOBS!"--In which Tsukishima voices a supervillain.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Midoriya Izuku, Hinata Shouyou & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	in which shigaraki is just hinata and kageyama in a trench coat

Shigaraki dusted some blood off his hands.  
"Haha." He said, completely deadpan. "N'y'all're gonna perish."  
  
Deku gritted his teeth. "You'll never take One for All!" he yelled with passion. "I was chosen! You totally weren't!"  
  
Shigaraki's expression changed for a few seconds to a hella evil grin. "Li'l bro, c'mon. Not dope." He shook his head and his expression flattened again.  
  
Deku flinched. Beside him, Bakugou muttered "true evil."  
  
Shigaraki coughed suddenly without moving his mouth. Someone who sounded like Iida swore quietly somewhere near him, except it couldn't be Iida, because the last time Iida swore he went into a coma for two weeks (and all he said was "crap").  
  
Deku looked around. Who...?  
  
Shigaraki coughed again. A small high pitched voice muttered something that sounded like “ah well” and then... Shigaraki started to peel his face off??  
  
First he ripped something (a microphone, maybe?) from behind his ear, then he removed his hair to reveal shocking orange curls, and then he PEELED HIS FACE OFF. Underneath it all was the round, babyish face of a boy about his age.  
  
The boy ripped the cape from his shoulders and then took off a trench coat that Deku hadn't noticed for some reason. Under the coat was another boy, also about his age, with a surly expression and sleek black hair with a straight fringe. His shoulders supported the first boy, who leaped off them (impressively high) and landed with his arms crossed.  
  
From the discarded microphone came a groan. "Hinata, you did NOT." Still Shigaraki's voice.  
  
"SHUT UP, TSUKISHIMA." yelled the ginger boy, pointing at a hovering dot in the distance. "You're IRRELAVENT anyway!"  
  
"What he said." said the boy with Iida's voice, aiming a gun at the dot. There was a bang as he fired the gun. The dot exploded.  
  
"What." said Bakugou. "The. Fuck."  
  
Endeavour sent a jet of flames at the shorter boy, who jumped out of the way.  
  
"Holy fuckles." said Bakugou, in total disbelief. "It's Knuckles."  
  
"What?" muttered Deku back.  
  
"Shut up, nerd," Bakugou retorted hotly.  
  
”I'M HINATA SHOUYOU!!" screamed the ginger boy. "AND Y'ALL! ARE! NOOBS!"  
  
The black haired one plucked a volleyball from... somewhere... and tossed it at Hinata, who jumped, again, impressively high, and spiked it at Endeavour, whose organs exploded from his body as it struck him with incredible force.  
  
"Good... stats..." wheezed Endeavour, keeling over dead.  
  
Deku started to cry. Again. For the 42nd time that day.

“HOLD UP!” Bakugou yelled. “WHAT’RE YOUR QUIRKS? CAN I DISCRIMINATE AGAINST YOU?”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS A QUIRK?” the black haired one shot back.

Deku abruptly stopped crying and started to mutter.

“Waitthenhowdiddecayworkiftheydonthavequirkswheredidtheycomefromwheredidtheygowheredidtheycomefromcottoneyejoewhowasthevoiceinthemicrophonehowlonghadthatbeentherewasshigarakirealtobeginwithwhoamiwhoelseistwoteensinatrenchcoatamimadeofcake?”

“Oh.” Hinata suddenly spoke in a normal tone. “The decay thing? Kageyama just smiled at the stuff and it decayed! Like, ‘ssss’! Cool, right?”

The black haired one, ‘’Kageyama’ apparently, pulled another few volleyballs from who knows where and Hinata snipe’d all the heroes at an incredible speed. They all perished in unison.

Hinata plucked one of Deku’s hairs from his deceased body and looked at it proudly, before suddenly looking confused. “Why do we need this again, Yamayama-kun?”

“Nishinoya-san was hungry,” Kageyama reminded him.

“Oh. ‘Ight.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from. I'm so sorry.


End file.
